


Something Unexpected

by suuny



Series: Gallavich's happy married life. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny
Summary: Just when everything was about to crumble, Mickey found that he was pregnant.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich's happy married life. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of Something Unexpected. English is not my native language, so I probably made a lot of mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading anyway.

Mikhailo Milkovich,second youngest and the wildest (as in being a gay)in the Milkovich household,honorable civilian of Chicago and the newest member of the Gallagher’s. In the case of Fiona being away from home to find her own happiness,Lip moving in with Mandy in New York,Debbie being arrested and leaving mini red Franny behind,Ian and him took the responsibility of being parents.  
He clearly remembers when he told Lip to go and have a life with Mandy,he said that there would be absolutely no problem,besides,Carl can help as well. Although Carl did help a lot and Liam was never troublesome,there were definitely some problems in every way.  
People from CPS came time after time,always trying to take Franny and Liam away;the three moneymaker were barely keeping the family functional;Liam occasionally contributes a little,but they all agree that the kids can’t go down the same road of stealing and snatching like they once did. For about two weeks,Mickey and Ian lied on the bed side by side,didn’t even have the strength to talk,let along other things.  
But this wouldn’t work. They are newlyweds,not a couple married for fifty years. Lack of sex leads directly to lack of communication. Mickey had a feeling that they fought more than they have kissed,and it was not because he was not a very big fan of kissing. There was this one time when Mickey wasn’t feeling that tired and decided that he was gonna give Ian a blowjob. So he went down on Ian,pulled his pants down then suddenly felt this wave of tiredness rushing through his body. He just stopped and let himself fall asleep.Ian,who knows absolutely nothing,just mumbled something and fell asleep before he could finish asking what was going on.  
Just when everything was about to crumble,Mickey found that he was pregnant.  
Jesus fucking Christ. It was this one time that they ran out of condoms and he got knocked up that easily.  
He was genuinely happy at first——though he said fuck no to Ian’s suggestion of having a kid on their wedding day and said they could pick a stray up for cheap,it would be a lie if he said that he wasn’t happy for there was this little redhead like Franny growing inside of him.  
Just an Omega instinct thing——the ex thug said to himself.  
The thought of abortion went across his mind but he decided that it was impossible. Ian wouldn’t agree. That crazy redhead is unbelievably optimistic and he would definitely say something like it’s all gonna work out. Worst of all,Mickey would believe that crap. However,holding this information back was not an option either,after all,it was their baby.  
He just needed to talk to Ian for a bit,maybe they will actually work something out.

Finally they could have a weekend all to themselves:Carl took Liam on a camping trip and Franny was at Kev and V’s playing with the twins. It’s been a while since they can sit down and watch a movie in peace so they decided that Netflix and chill was what they would waste their time on.  
Except for the Netflix part since they don’t really have Netflix.  
“Which one do you wanna watch?”Ian asked,opening a beer for Mickey,just for him to take it over and leave it on the table untouched,“Wow. Did that just really happen or was that my wildest dream?”  
“Fuck you. Wait,did you just imply that I’m fully clothed in your wildest dream? Weird.”Mickey flipped him off while pinched his thigh with his toes,“I don’t care,just pick one. I got something to tell you.”  
Ian shows a complicated expression right before picked a movie at random.  
Mickey can always tell if his Alpha has something on his mind. Maybe not so accurate ,but somehow he just knew that he wouldn’t want to hear whatever was on Ian’s mind.  
“Actually I got something to tell you,too.”said Ian, “But you first.”  
“No,uh,it’s not important.”Mickey grabbed Ian by his hand, “As long as you’re not getting a divorce. Actually I’m looking forward to getting an divorce ……”  
He grinned at Ian’s pale look, “Relax,tough guy,I didn’t come all the way from Mexico so I can divorce you. You are in this for life,you hear me? You’re either married to this Milkovich or you’re six feet under the fucking ground. Alright then,what’s your new?”He messed with Ian’s hair playfully,causing the other one to growl.  
“I want to take over the guardianship of Liam.”Mickey said nothing so he just continued, “Fiona got her own life now and you know she can’t be here every time those CPS people come. With his guardian out of the state,they could take Liam away just like that. Also Lip is already fucking stressed out due to Mandy’s pregnancy so I figure why not? I’m already looking after him anyway.”  
There was this one moment Mickey wanted to scream and shout to Ian,ask him what if they want to have a child of their own. But he managed to hold it back.  
“So ……what do you think?”  
This reminds him that the day they were at this contractor’s and Ian asked him what he thought about the black chivari chairs after he specifically asked for gold chivaris with the white cushions.  
“I think ……”said Mickey, “Go for it. It’s not like we’re having another one ,right? I’am good as long as the bill looks good.”  
Ian cupped Mickey’s face and gave him tons of kisses until Mickey pushed him away. “Watch your movie,Gallagher.”  
“I love you,Mickey.”  
“Love you,too.”Mickey grumbled absent-minded.  
“What was that thing you were talking about?”  
“Nothing.”Mickey told a random lie he came up with, “Your dad was here.I drove him away.”  
“That it?”  
“Yeah.”

The cost of an abortion was $400,and the cost of no abortion would probably be about $400, 000.  
“Are you sure you want to go through the operation, Mr. Milkovich? You’re in a perfect condition and ……”  
He then wanted to thank Terry for turning him into a man who could lie with a straight face.  
“I can't afford to raise it.Don’t want it to struggle through life like I did.”  
“Right." The doctor opened the medical record and said, “It says here that you are married. We hope that your partner will be present to provide some comfort and help in the recovery.”  
“Oh,no.”Mickey said , “I, uh, he left me. He ran off with someone at the hotel right after our honeymoon, but there were still some issues to be resolved so I was still married on my file, and I couldn't actually find him now .”  
The doctor looked sorry. "sorry, I don't..."  
“It's okay. Just, arrange the operation.”  
"Your surgery is next Thursday at 2:00 p.m., and the nurse will tell you what to do during that time."  
Mickey jumped out of bed, thanked the doctor then walked out of the office.

It was hard to keep it from Ian.  
He can lie in front of others with a straight face but he hates the idea of lying to Ian from the bottom of his heart so he just hides from the second oldest boy in the gallagher household at this moment (The oldest is him now,who has accepted being called a Gallagher, better than a Terry ‘s anyway).  
He was grateful that the system was working so fast this time. Next week Ian needs to go to a hearing to get himself guardianship of Liam.Then Ian would be too busy to notice his existence, as long as he got home before Ian on Thursday.  
As the operation came near he had trouble sleeping for days, so he stayed downstairs watching TV. Fortunately, Ian was too tired to find out there was no one beside him and Mickey was always able to come back to Ian before dawn and pretend that it's entirely his fault that no one is in his arms.  
Until Ian found out.  
“What are you doing?”  
"Watching TV." Mickey looked up to meet Ian's kiss. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I'm worried about you, Mick.”Ian stepped over the back of the sofa and sat next to mickey. "Not feeling well ?"  
Mickey shook his head. They fell silent, except for the faint voice of the television, which was singing Amazing Grace in the background. For no apparent reason, Mickey asked, "Do you want children?"  
“Well,now?”Ian dropped a kiss on Mickey ‘s knee, his palm gently poking into his shorts. "I mean, if you want to..."  
"Fuck off.”Mickey slapped him on the head. "I'm serious."  
"Not really, I suppose?" Ian put his hand on Mickey ‘s knee, the warmth trickling down. “of course I want to have a child with you, if you want to, but not now.Maybe when our life gets better. We have to give this kid a better life, don't we? We can't let this kid live like we did when we were kids.”  
“Right.”  
“Why do you ask anyway?”  
Lying to Ian was like having butterflies in his stomach, but he had to lie. The Redhead’s hands are so damn big, he thought. When did he got so big? He thought he didn’t know but actually he did. When Ian returned from the army, he was no longer that freckled, easy-to-scared little kid mickey knew.  
They took his little boy away.  
Then he dared to confess what he hadn’t gotten the gut to confess to the boy back then.He feared that Ian would be taken away again, that the spark in Ian’s eyes which he loved so much would disappear.  
"I thought I was pregnant, but I wasn't." At least that would be true in a dozen hours -- he was pregnant, and then he wasn't, "Just something came to my mind."  
Ian doesn't question a word mickey says when he was trapped by tiredness. He just sits there looking like a hollow idiot.  
"Go to bed, Gallagher." Mickey rubbed Ian's head ,the soft, red hair feeling as good as ever. "Or you can’t get up tomorrow."  
"Together?" He left two more kisses on mickey's leg. “You don't look well, Mick.”  
"Okay."  
Mickey's hand was completely wrapped in Ian's and he had a rare good night's sleep.

Apparently he had forgotten the possibility of running into Frank.  
He didn't know what Frank was doing in the hospital, and to be honest, he didn't want to know. But he was afraid that Frank would call his son on a whim to tell him his whereabouts.  
"Hi."  
Mickey watched him in silence for three seconds, then turned decisively away.  
"I mistook him for someone else?" His cell phone rang. It was Liam. “Why is he calling me now——Hey, son, what's up?"  
“I’m reminding you that we had——“Liam lowered his voice, as though he were hiding from something. “that thing. On Saturday, you know?”  
"Oh, oh, of course.”Frank looked down at his toes. "You uh, you don’t know what mickey's doing in the hospital,do you?”  
"Mickey's in the hospital?"  
Frank heard Ian's blurry voice questioning Liam, and he guessed that his younger son was raising a finger to silence his brother.  
"He's still in the hospital?"  
"I suppose so. I......" Before he could finish his sentence, Liam hung up the phone. "That little bastard."  
Ian tried to call Mickey as soon as he heard that he's in the hospital, but it was clear that mickey didn’t want him to find him .He and liam looked at each other, trying to decide in half a minute which side to give up——Just as he was about to make a decision, Mickey’s call came in.  
"Jesus,Mick,finally care to call me back! What are you doing in the hospital?"  
"Er, sprained ankle." said Mickey, “The stairs in house are as unreliable as your father.”  
"First of all,our house.”Ian touched his forehead. "Do you want me to come over?"  
"No, you gotta go to that hearing today. It's just a sprained ankle. I've been worse." Mickey touched his eyebrows guiltily, glad he didn't have to lie to Gallagher’s face. "The doctor says it's okay."  
"Well, be safe,alright?”  
“Yeah.”Mickey answered and threw the phone away.

Ian returned home with the news of his victory, but there was no Mickey. After wandering around the kitchen for a while, he finally decided to call Mickey when his husband called first.  
"Er, Ian," Mickey’s voice was like a light, water-soaked feather, cold and weak. "can you, can you pick me up at the hospital?"  
"Of course. God, what happened?"  
"I'll explain to you later, just, come ,I..."  
Mickey hung up in the middle of his sentence, sounding as if he was trying to hold back tears, which left Gallagher’s heart hanging in his chest.  
The operation was not as easy as Mickey thought. He refused the hospital's artificial sweetener, as if determined to inflict pain on himself. The physical pain was almost subtle, nothing to a Milkovich. But the mental breakdown was too much for him to bear, and he needed his husband——Ian's warm hands, gentle kisses and beautiful green eyes. He needed the whole package.  
As Ian knelt by his bed, he seemed finally to fall off the edge. Ian didn't ask any questions at first, just gently, gently hugged him and gave him the softest of kisses. He fell down and landed in a ball of feathers, safe and sound.  
"What happened, Mick?”  
"Don't."  
Ian was familiar with that expression of Mickey’s——that broken, empty expression that he gets every time he wants to stop but doesn't know exactly what to say. Ian had no idea what was going on, but instinctively he took Mickey’s hand and kept saying "I'm sorry".  
"It's not your fault, Gallagher." Mickey finally decided to speak. "I didn't tell you I was pregnant, and now I'm fucking devastated."  
Ian looked both angry and sad, but Mickey couldn't really tell.His boy was holding back whatever that’s on his mind though,he could see that.  
“why didn't you tell me?”  
"I'm afraid you'll want to keep the baby."  
“Of course I will want to keep the baby!”  
“Exactly why I didn't tell you! I want the baby too but—-“Mickey paused to catch his breath," but we can't, not now. I wanted to tell you, but you said you wanted to take over guardianship of Liam ! I don't know what to do !”  
"That's the thing you wanted to tell me the other day, isn't it?" When he saw Mickey nod, Ian guiltily kisses mickey's hand. "I’m so sorry.”  
"It’s okay.”said Mickey, “Tell me you got good news."  
"I do have good news."  
"That's my boy." Mickey lifted his face and kissed him. "we can try again later," he said between kisses. "when we can handle another baby, it won't be too hard for you to knock me up anyway.”  
Ian just chuckled back at his kiss.


End file.
